bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloons Tower Defense Δ/Towers/Boomerang Thrower
Base Stats Cost: 380 Range: 0/0 Boomerang Thrower Fire rate: 0/0 Boomerang Thrower Upgrade Path 1 Skilled Throwing Cost: 350 Description: Boomerang Thrower unearthed an ancient manuscript detailing methods of boomerang expertise. Something seems off about it, though... Use: The Boomerang Thrower can pop up to 7 Bloons and pop frozen Bloons. Appearance: Two more arrows appear on Boomerang Thrower's cap. Glaive Thrower Cost: 380 Description: Boomerang Thrower uncovered another page of the manuscript talking about the production and use of glaives. What those are, he'll likely never know. Use: Boomerang Thrower throws glaives with a popping power of 12. Appearance: Boomerang Thrower's suit becomes red, and a blue X appears on his cap. Worshipper of the Glaive Cost: 1550 Description: Boomerang Thrower realizes that the glaive is a holy relic of a forgotten god, and that he must be praised. Use: Glaives now home in on Bloons and can pop 18 Bloons each. Boomerang Thrower's firing speed increases to 150%. Appearance: Boomerang Thrower's suit becomes a ragged cloak with the same design. Glaive Cultist Cost: 10,000 Description: Boomerang Thrower's faith in the lost god has multiplied tenfold, and so has his reward for believing. Use: Boomerang Thrower's firing speed doubles. Two glowing purple glaives orbit the Boomerang Thrower, shredding all types of Bloons. Appearance: Red becomes black, blue becomes red. Boomerang Thrower's eyes begin to glow white and he holds a glaive in both hands. Glaive God Cost: 23,300 Description: Boomerang Thrower's body becomes a vessel for the lost god. Where is your Monkey God now? Use: Boomerang Thrower's firing speed doubles once again. His regular glaives become the purple glaives, with a popping power of 30 and the ability to pop any type of Bloon. The purple glaives around him become a circle of red energy. 2/x Boomerang Throwers and above in his range fire 50% faster. Appearance: The red X becomes purple and his eyes become red. His cloak flows about him, and a purple glyph of a glaive is seen on the ground. Upgrade Path 2 Forceful Fling Cost: 150 Description: Boomerang Thrower realizes you just need to fling harder to pop more Bloons. It's literally that simple. Use: Boomerangs travel 25% faster and pop 2 more Bloons. Appearance: The arrow on Boomerang Thrower's cap becomes a curve. Red Hot 'Rangs Cost: 200 Description: Even though the burning boomerangs hurt quite a bit, Boomerang Thrower knows it's for the anti-lead good. Use: Boomerangs now pop lead and frozen Bloons and pierce 1 more Bloon. Appearance: The curve becomes an X. Bionic Boomer Cost: 1600 Description: Boomerang Thrower realized there was a limit to physical strength, but not to mechanical strength. 1.21 gigawatts of boomer-bunting power is much better than 1 monkey arm power. Use: Boomerang Thrower's fire rate becomes 200%. Appearance: Boomerang Thrower's right arm and eye become robotic. Robo Boomer Cost: 3300 Description: Boomerang Thrower thought one arm was good, but two arms, two eyes, and a neural microchip? That's the bomb.com, baby.mp4. Use: Boomerang Thrower's fire rate becomes 400%. Appearance: Boomerang Thrower holds a boomerang in each hand, with two robotic arms, eyes, and an antenna coming out of his head. Cyberrang Cost: 5100 Description: Error 404: Bloons found. Delete file(s)? Y/Y. Ctrl+Alt+Delete ability: Fire rate doubles for 10 seconds. 100 second cooldown. Use: Boomerang Thrower's fire rate becomes 600%. Boomerangs pierce 12 Bloons. Ctrl+Alt+Delete ability is added. Appearance: Boomerang Thrower becomes completely robotic, and its tail becomes a Bionic Boomer arm. Its boomerangs become bright blue with a light blue flaming aura around them. Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Mechanic Towers